


错意

by monckingbird



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monckingbird/pseuds/monckingbird
Summary: 如果他能再坚持一下，就会听到恶魔此生以来最深情的承诺。





	错意

**Author's Note:**

> 1.极度ooc  
2.笔力不足,有些想写的感情表达不出来

本来不该这样。

Claude压着那个眼中泛着水光的男孩，在他痛声惊叫时才意识到自己做了什么。恶魔难得地露出了恐慌，倘若Alois现在有哪怕一丝的理智，他就能把这副表情刻在自己大脑深处，并反复播放揣度这恐慌的背后是对自己的厌恶还是对他的怜悯。但就结果而言，哪个都不是Alois希望的。

但现在，Alois根本无暇顾及这些。他柔软的发丝被汗水、泪水甚至还有其他糟糕的体液浸湿，凌乱地贴在他苍白的脸上，嘴角还残留着粘稠的唾液，锁骨上也沾着一些，后穴传来被撑开到极致的疼痛，带着淫秽的体液一张一合。Alois对这样的自己厌恶至极。不是说他还没习惯被人强暴，而是唯独在这个毫无人性的冷眼恶魔面前，他不愿露出这副狼狈模样。

他的双手从一开始就被Claude紧紧压制在冰冷的大理石地板上，最初的钝痛也变得麻木，ALois根本无法反抗这个恶魔的施暴。其实，就算他的双手没被束缚，他也逃不出Claude的掌心，他就是粘在蛛网上待人宰割的蝴蝶，早就失去了讨价还价的权利。ALois突然为自己的冲动感到好笑，索性闭上了双眼，等恶魔收取自己的性命。

Claude以俯视的视角观察这位残破契约者的神情，说实在的，他的确对这个癫狂的人类产生了点兴趣，更重要的是他想要弄清楚自己失去理智强占他身体的理由是什么。恶魔不需要情爱，可当ALois调笑着说用自己的身体换犯罪者情报的时候，他的确产生了愤怒情绪。Claude认为，他的契约者的一切都属于他，就连那副瘦弱的身体也应当由他占有，如何利用由他说了算。

如果这还能以恶魔的主权观解释的话，今天他们两个已经演变成单方面暴行的争吵，就很值得玩味了。看了几百年人类鸡飞狗跳的人际关系后，Claude也很清楚自己的不正常。ALois不过是和与他差不多年纪的伯爵多待了一会，不过是接受了对方随手递给他的糖果，Claude却在心底陡然升起滔天怒火，在ALois提出去对方宅邸住上几天的要求后，他就猛然将少年按在书柜上，在对方震惊的怒吼中咬破了他的嘴唇。在Claude尝到那颗水果硬糖的味道后，更是不顾少年的反抗，强硬钳制住他的下颚，狠厉地吸吮他的舌头。

Claude看到了ALois眼中的恐惧，但对方的言语依然是带着玩味与挑衅，像是宣告Claude的失败，他说，你生气了。

这句云淡风轻彻底让Claude冲破理智。他永远都不会承认自己害怕被ALois看出心思，不论是人类还是恶魔，一旦被他人看穿了想法，自己离死亡也就不远了。在恐惧与愤怒中，Claude将他的契约者狠狠压下，他做红了眼，不顾少年的挣扎，润滑没有做几下就贯穿了他，这理所当然地伤了他。一切贯穿都出于兽性，这点Claude和ALois都心知肚明。这是场惩罚的性交。

等Claude回过神时，ALois早就脱了力，眼睛泛着水光却无神，手掌被指甲掐出血丝，残破狼狈得像是旁门左道的召唤仪式上出现的活祭品。Claude说不上讨厌或是喜欢，他不是第一次见到ALois狼狈的模样，通常在那之后都会生出他最爱的恨意，把这个本算不上优质的灵魂染出漂亮的火色。但现在，ALois毫无生机，灵魂也是一片死寂。这是他一手造就的，Claude维持着性器嵌入肉体的姿势，仿佛是在表达歉意，原本钳制住腰肢的手拭去ALois眼角的泪水，擦去他嘴角的血丝。

ALois任恶魔轻柔地抚摸自己的脸庞，这是恶魔虚假的温柔，恐怕下一秒那只手就会拧断自己的脖颈。那只恶魔当然会生气，自己将那个伯爵纯白的灵魂染黑，名为Sebastian的黑色恶魔眼中流露出的厌恶和Claude的如出一辙。珍爱的食物被自己玷污，Claude怎么会不生气？那只冰凉的手来到了他的脖颈处，ALois绷紧了身子，他离死亡如此之近，心却依然为这份难得的温柔颤动，他可真是……卑微。

意想中的疼痛没有传来，恶魔的手指游走在ALois的锁骨，一一划过肌肤上残留着的齿痕，

酥疼感折磨着他绷紧的神经，不经意间转换成快感。ALois为自己的敏感羞耻，他咬住嘴唇不泄露一丝呻吟，但忍不住的颤抖却暴露了他的真正想法。

Claude没有意识到这一点，他描过少年身上每一处被他啃咬过的地方，目光随着指尖移动，这是他有史以来最认真审查男孩身体的一次。ALois算是瘦弱的那类，但身材比例极好，那双修长纤细的腿任谁都会忍不住多看两眼。此刻他瘦弱的胸膛上布满了齿印，有些地方甚至变得青紫，乳尖裸露在冰凉的空气中，却因为被粗暴对待过而鲜红发热。在Claude抚过少年乳尖的一瞬，他明显感到后穴猛的一个收缩，硬生生把他的性欲再次逼出。Claude深吸一口气，试图把又起的燥热压下，再次托起ALois的腰，缓缓将肉棒从他体内撤出。这下，他听到了少年细碎又隐忍的呻吟，他的腰肢也极为克制的抖动。

这副小心翼翼的样子是恶魔从来没有见过的。在他面前，ALois从来都是最嚣张跋扈的那个，面对他时从来都没有过畏惧，即便身为恶魔的他能轻易了结人类的性命。但现在，金发的小恶魔却闭着眼不愿看他，连反应都不愿施舍给他。这样Claude突然有种猎物挣脱了手掌心的失落感。在阴茎退出肉穴的一刹那，Claude终于听到了ALois的再一次惊呼，就像情侣在性爱的最后会做的那样。但是，这声嘤咛绝非爱意。Claude没有错过那惊呼中隐忍的哭泣。然后，鬼使神差般，恶魔吻住了少年，他在少年湖光般的眼眸总看到了自己，他松开钳制住少年手腕的手，紧扣他的后脑加深了这个吻。他不在乎少年有没有回应，只想止住他的抽泣，那些气音像是魔咒，硬生生把Claude捆在少年身边。深吻之后，Claude把细碎的吻献给ALois的嘴唇、他的鼻梁、他的眼睑、他的额头，而每烙下一吻，少年颤抖的也就越厉害对ALois来说，恶魔的温柔比他的冷漠更加可怕，他宁愿Claude现在就杀了他，也比用这虚假的温柔欺骗他要好。

“ALois……”

他很少听到过Claude叫自己的名字，恶魔的声调向来是毫无波澜，冰冷得如同机械，此刻听来却如同天使唱诵的福音。即便知道这些是恶魔骗人沉沦的把戏，ALois依旧甘愿沦陷。

“乖乖待在我身边，别做多余的事。”

Claude把鼻尖埋进ALois柔软的金发中，轻嗅着他的味道，一手绕到他的背后，轻轻揉按纤细的腰肢。刚刚从性事中缓过神的ALois依然敏感，力道适中的按压让他忍不住轻哼，疲惫至极的他难以把控自己的声音，羞人的呻吟就这样在Claude 耳边泄露。

ALois或许应该感谢Claude愿意留他一命，但他想要的根本不是苟活，他才是应该祈求恶魔不要离开的那个。他用最后的力气紧紧抓住Claude的衣袖，嘶哑的嗓音颤抖着唤出恶魔的名字，随后他便昏倒在恶魔清冷的怀中。

如果他能再坚持一下，就会听到恶魔此生以来最深情的承诺：

“Yes,your Highness.”


End file.
